Ibuku Pahlawanku
by Dhita82
Summary: "Kamu yakin dengan cinta kita ? Pertunangan itu hanya untuk sebuah ikatan. Bahwa kamu benar benar serius dengan hubungan kita."/"Kita gagalkan pertunangan ini,"/"Jadikan ini airmata terakhirmu, bunda"/RnR/DLDR


Disclaimer Naruto © **Masashi Kishimoto**-Sensei

Ibuku, Pahlawanku © Dhita82

.

.

**Uchiha Sasuke x Haruno Sakura**

.

.

Tema umum, gaje, abal, ooc (mungkin), miss typo(s), dan teman teman sepermainannya :D

.

.

.

HERE

WE

GO

.

.

Don't Like Don't Read

.

.

oOo

Di sebuah cafe dengan nuansa romatic, dengan meja meja yang sudah terisi dengan sepasang kekasih disertai alunan lagu yang mengalir indah di gendang telinga yang mendengar. Dan tak luput ditemani oleh makanan yang menggugah selera serta minuman warna warni yang cukup untuk melepas dahaga. Salah satu pasang kekasih yang tengah asik mengobrol yang seperti sangat penting.

"Benarkan kita akan bertunangan ?"

"Ya, jika itu adalah suatu permintaan yang harus aku penuhi." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan expresi datar yang biasanya ia munculkan. Tak berexpresi apa apa, pada perempuan bersurai soft pink itu.

"Kok seperti itu jawabanmu, sepertinya kamu tidak suka dengan ini."

Suasana hening disebuah cafe out door yang berada diatas plaza mewah ditengah kota metropolitan dengan geliat kabut malamnya itu, membuat hati sepasang pemuda berambut raven dan gadis bersurai soft pink itu tak tentram. Saling menerka apa yang dirasakan pasangannya.

Gadis bersurai soft pink sebahu itu menyandarkan kepalanya kepundak kiri pemuda yang berambut raven yang namppak melawan gravitasi dengan gel mahal, dan wangi khas bau lelaki metrosex.

"Kamu yakin dengan cinta kita ? Pertunangan itu hanya untuk sebuah ikatan. Bahwa kamu benar benar serius dengan hubungan kita."

Pemuda berwajah bak dewa itu menghela nafas dalam, sedikit menggeser dan menegakkan tubuh atletisnya. Wajahnya terlihat kosong, matanya hampa.

"Aku tidak pernah main main jika menjalin hubungan dengan perempuan. Bagiku seorang perempuan adalah ratuku."

"Apakah aku adalah satu satunya perempuanmu kini ?"

Pemuda itu sedikit melirik perempuan yang telah dipacarinya satu tahun itu. Lalu diseruputnya cappucino hangat yang baru saja disajikan waitress cafe. Kemudian dibuangnya jauh jauh pandangannya kegelap langit. Dimatanya nampak kejora kejora bertaburan, seakan akan menyatakan bahwa seseorang yang kini sangat diharapkannya ada, baik baik saja disana.

"Selama hidupku, perempuan pertamaku, dihatiku, dihidupku, adalah kaa-sanku. Aku harap kamu jangan cemburu dengannya. Kaa-san sangat berharga bagiku."

"Sampai kapan kau kultuskan kaa-sanmu ?"

"Sudah kuberi tahu sejak awal hubungan kita, bahwa perempuan utamaku adalah kaa-sanku. Tanpa mengecilkan siapa yang akan jadi ibu anak anakku kelak. Berapa kali aku putus hubungan dengan pacar pacarku, karena rata rata mereka tidak pernah bisa dan mau tahu kenapa aku begitu sayang kaa-san."

Haruno Sakura, gadis bersurai soft pink , tinggi semapai, berkulit putih berhidung mancung dengan mata emerald itu nampak memerah wajahnya. Seperti tidak terima dengan ucapan kekasihnya. Ditatapnya dengan tajam mata onyx sang pemuda yang sangat ia cintainya itu.

"Kamu mencintaiku kan ?"

"Perlukah kata kata itu ku ucapkan berulang ulang ? Tidakkah kau bosan dengan jawaban yang sama ? Kalau aku tidak mempunyai cinta itu, buat apa kau malam malam disini membicarakan semua rencana yang kamu dan keluargamu inginkan ?"

"Oh jadi ini hanya keingin sepihak, jadi kamu tidak—"

"Jangan membuatku mengikis cinta yang telah ada hanya karena pertanyaan yang itu itu saja. Kita telah sama sama dewasa. Cinta adalah sebuah rasa yang masing masing berbeda menyikapinya."

"Sayang, sudah menjadi sebuah tradisi keluarga besar kami bahwa pertunangan itu harus ada untuk menuju keseriusan sebuah hubungan. Jika keluargamu sibuk, cukup kamu saja yang datang dan disaksikan beberapa teman dekat."

"Oke, I am man Sakura. I will take it!"

"Kamu terpaksa ?"

Pemuda itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, gadis yang tak jelas maunya batinnya. Pemuda itu menghela nafas dalam dalam, menatap sejenak sakura, lalu berdiri mengajak sakura meninggalkan cafe setelah menyelipkan uang dibawah cangkir cappucinonya

"Kita pulang, besok aku ada meeting pagi."

Digandengnya dengan lembut tangan Sakura yang masih nampak belum puas akan semua jawabannya. Dia benar benar tidak nyaman dengan pertanyaan pertanyaan, permintaan permintaan Sakura yang sering terulang. Sungguh membuatnya jengah, bosan dengan hubungan mereka. Namun ia terus mencoba mentolerir keadaan, mengingat Sakura adalah pacar ketujuhnya.

Pikirnya, akankah kandas lagi seperti yang sudah sudah ? Baginya tak bisa ditawar tawar lagi, saat pernyataan klise diajukan pasangannya, siapa perempuan dihatinya. Jawabannya tetap sama, kaa-san! Ya, kaa-san adalah perempuan utamanya, perempuan nomor satu dihatinya.

Usianya yang hampir kepala tiga itu tak digubrisnya, namun desakan kakaknya membuat terus bisa mengkondisikan hatinya untuk Sakura, yang notabene adalah adik dari sahabat kakaknya yang kini menjabat sebagai salah satu Top Manager Nasional disebuah perusahaan obat obatan.

Meski kakaknya tidak pernah memaksa kehendaknya, namun ia selalu melihat ada harapan besar dari mata kakaknya untuk bisa menerima Sakura sebagai calon istrinya. Yah baru calon, I will take it brother! Why not ? I try!

.

oOo

.

Permintaan pertungan malam itu membuatnya benar benar tak nyaman, bukan karena dia tidak serius menjalani hubungan dengan Sakura, namun karena mereka baru satu tahun jalan. Bersifat moderatlah buat sebuah hubungan. Mengalir saja, batinnya berujar.

Toh semua akan baik baik saja jika yakin pasangan kita jodoh kita, runtuknya yang sangat membenci aturan aturan, adat adat keluarga besar, mengingat dulu dia tumbuh hanya dengan aniki dan kaa-sannya. Tak pernah mengenal apa itu keluarga besar, bahkan ia tak pernah mengenal siapa tou-sannya.

Ibunya sangat bijak tidak pernah menjelek jelekkan sosok tou-san mereka. Yang mereka tahu, tou-sannya ternyata masih hidup dan telah menikah kembali. Sementara kaa-sannya dengan ketabahan dan kesederhanaannya menerima apa adanya garis sebagai orang tua tunggal bagi kedua anak lelakinya.

Batinnya, tunangan berarti harus mempertemukan kedua keluarga besar. Dan aku ? Siapa orang tuaku ? Hal yang sangat dihindarinya saat dulu ada acara disekolah atau kamus untuk mendatangkan kedua orang tuanya.

Dia tidak bermaksud untuk menghindar dari keadaan yang sebenarnya, namun ia merasa itu sebuah hal yang sangat menyakitkan jika harus menghadirkan kedua orang tuanya. Trauma masa lalu begitu dalam. Meski kakaknya kini tergolong berhasil kehidupannya, namun ada sisi batinnya yang sakit, sosok yang tak bisa terwakili, kehadiran kedua orang tuanya!

.

.

Pertunangan atau tukar cincin adalah ikrar awal dari sebuah ikatan emosional yang tinggi dua insan manusia.

Serius menjalani cintanya untuk menuju sebuah mahligai, pernikahan.

Membuat perhiasan sekecil cincin pernikahan begitu berharga keberadaannya.

Karena cincin pernikahan 'bisa dikatakan' perpanjangan dari janji pernikahan itu sendiri.

Alasan tradisional mengenakan cincin pernikahan ditangan kanak berasal dari budaya romawi.

Hal ini didasarkan pada kata latin untuk kiri yaitu 'sinistra'

Atau menjadi 'sinister' dalam bahasa inggris,

Dan 'dexter' dalam bahasa inggris menjadi 'dexterity'.

Gampangnya tangan kiri bermakna konotasi negatif

Sedangkan tangan kanan bermakna konotasi positif.

.

.

Dia mencoba mengingat petikan sebuah artikel pertunangan yang sengaja diselipkan Sakura kedalam tas kerjanya beberapa hari yang lalu.

.

Apakah sebuah kesetiaan sebuah pernikahan itu hanya dari melingkarnya sebuah cincin dijari manis tangan kanan kita ?

Pernyataan cinta dan janji sebuah kesetiaan.

Apakah setelah memakainya menjamin tak ada pengkhianatan ?

Dia terus mencari jawab, mengingat keluarganya

Tidak mengenal sama sekali itu pertungannya!

.

Terbayang wajah kaa-sannya saat harus berjualan keliling kue kering demi menyekolahkan dirinya dan kakaknya. Demi kehidupan mereka. Demi menjadikan mereka seorang sarjana.

.

oOo

.

"Kita gagalkan pertunangan ini,"

Buyar lamuana Sasuke, pemuda dengan baju putih berlengan panjang, berdasi biru dongker yang masih tertunduk diam didepan cermin kamarnya, saat sebuah suara yang sangat dikenalnya terdengar lirih ditelinga kirinya. Ditatapnya sang pemilik suara yang kedatangannya tidak disadari. Matanyapun meminta penjelasan.

Sipemilik suara itu kemudian duduk ditepi tempat tidur bersepreikan biru dongker polos. Menatap Sasuke sejenak lalu membuang pandangannya kearah jendela kamar yang terbuka. Dia kemudian berdiri menuju kearah jendela. Menatap angsa angsa yang asyik berenang dikolam taman.

Taman yang cukup sejuk, lumayan luas dan tertata rapi, semarak dengan bunga mawar merah dan kuning, serta dikelilingi beberapa bonsai dan pohon cemara kipas serta udang, menunjukkan sifat sang pemilik yang sangat rendah hati.

Rumah asri yang lumayan mewah itu sudah dihuni Sasuke sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dia memilih tinggal dikota damai dekat danau buatan yang membuatnya terasa nyaman. Kantornya yang berada dipusat kota membuatnya sarat akan kemacetan dan polusi.

"Angsa angsa itu saling beriringan mengelilingi kolam yang penuh ikan koi mahalmu. Mereka nampak bahagia sekali dengan aliran air kehidupan. Aku ingin seperti mereka. Putih memaknai cinta kita. Tanpa paksa."

Sasuke menatap lekat gadis yang selama ini telah dia rasa mengisi relung relung hatinya. Bahkan telah mengisi labirin hatinya dengan kemanjaannya. Dia menikmati. Meski terkadang ia kesal dengan beberapa permintaan yang tidak masuk akal dan sifat possesivenya. Namun wajar saja namanya juga wanita.

Siapapun yang menjadi kekasih Sasuke pasti akan cemburu, mengingat Sasuke adalah pemuda mapan, kharismatik dan cukup mengundang simpatik lawan jenisnya. Bahkan kawan sesama jenisnyapun banyak yang menyukai Sasuke.

"Semalam aku berfikir dengan tenang. Cooling down dengan pertunangan kita. Meski kaa-san telah memesankan ini itu bahkan menyebarkan undangan pada beberapa rekan kerjanya. Akhirnya mau memaklumi permintaanku. Yah, sekali lagi ini permintaanku, aku merasa sangat egois."

Sasuke hanya menahan nafas dalam, menahannya sebentar lalu menghembuskannya lepas. Ada perasaan lega tapi juga ada perasaan bersalah dengan keputusan yang diambil Sakura.

"Belum menjadi istrimu saja aku sudah menjadi seorang penuntut. Dan kamu tipe lelaki penurut , tidak tega mengatakan tidak. Kesadaranku ini karena aku banyak merenung semalam."

"Hn"

Sasuke berusaha mencairkan suasana yang dirasakan tiba tiba menjadi sangat beku. Sakura dengan masih menatap canda kedua angsa dikolam bening taman dibawah jendela itu, melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Kegagalan pernikahan Anko-nee karena dia begitu penuntut. Possesive, introvert dan sangat egois. Hingga Sasori-nii tidak kuat dengan keadaan dan mengugat cerai perempuan yang telah dipacarinya selama delapan tahun. Bahkan mereka juga bertunangan selama satu tahun. Tapi apa sekarang ujung kisah mereka ? Tragis, habis, aku enggak mau ada keterpaksaan diantara kita. Mengalir saja seperti katamu."

Sasuke terdiam menyimak perkataan pagi itu. Ditatapnya lekat wajah putih mulus Sakura yang berjalan mendekatinya. Memegang kedua tangannya dan menciumnya.

"Pertunangan kita batal, aku sangat mencintaimu Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura, mereka sama sama berdiri, lalu dipeluknya tubuh ramping Sakura, dibisiknya sesuatu yang diluar sangka Sakura.

"Engaged cancel. Now I wanna marry you dear .. Wanna marry you." Sakura melepas pelukan Sasuke, matanya berkaca kaca hatinya belum sepenuhnya percaya.

Sasuke mengecup kening Sakura lalu menatap mata emerald yang tiba tiba meneteskan beberapa buliran air matanya. Diusapnya pelan dengan punggung tangan kanannya. "Kepasrahan, kesadaranmu akan arti cinta membuatku ingat akan kekuatan cinta kaa-san kepada kami. Tolong, air matamu adalah air mata terakhir bunda.."

"Bunda ?"

"Ya, kaulah bunda dari anak anakku kelak. Pengganti kaa-san dihatiku."

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju lemari pakaiannya, membuka lemari dan mengambil sebuah kotak kayu berbalut beludru merah yang diambilnya dari rak paling atas lemari, dibukanya,diambilnya baju seperti –kebaya berwarna putih dengan panjang sampai lutut dan panjang kebelakang, diberikannya pada Sakura.

"Pakailah baju ini, mudah mudahan cukup." Sakura mencium baju itu dan menatap Sasuke ragu.

"Itu adalah baju yang harusnya kaa-san pakai saat aku wisuda tujuh tahun lalu. Namun tidak keburu, karena hari itu juga kaa-san meninggal. Aku ingin kamu memakainnya saat acara pernikahan kita nanti. Agar kaa-san bisa tahu disurga sana, bagaimana sangat aku mencintainya."

Sakura menatap kotak kayu yang tergeletak diatas tempat tidur, nampak sebuah lipatan kertas yang berwarna putih kekuning kuningan. Sasuke melihat tanya menggelantung dalam mata emerald Sakura. Lalu diambilnya kertas yang sudah kumal itu dari dalam kotak. Diberikannya pada Sakura.

"Bacalah, ini surat pertama sekaligus surat terakhir dari kaa-san. Beliau selama ini tidak pernah menulis apapun buat kami secara harfiah. Namun beliau telah banyak memahat pesan dan ajaran mulia dihati kami."

Sakura dengan ragu, membuka secara perlahan surat itu. Sasuke berjalan menuju jendela, menatap langit yang cerah, membayangkan sosok yang sangat ia rindukan itu berada disana. Melihat betapa hari itu ada sebuah kebahagiaan yang dia rasakan. Perempuan yang ditemukannya, dirasakannya akan bisa menerima sang kaa-san sebagai perempuan utamanya.

Sementara Sakura membaca dengan hati hati surat dengan tulisan yang sangat rapi itu.

**Konohagure, 1 September 2004**

**Sasuke, kaa-san sangat bahagia sekali mendengar dari Naruto bahwa sebentar lagi kamu akan diwisuda. Akhirnya anak kaa-san bisa menjadi sarjana. Kaa-san menangis saat menulis surat ini.**

**Maaf, kaa-san mengingkari janji kaa-san sendiri, bahwa kita tak boleh menangis. Namun perlu kamu ketahui bahwa kaa-san menangis karena sangat bahagia atas keberhasilanmu mencapai sarjana.**

**Mimpi kaa-san menjadi nyata, doa kaa-san terkabulkan.**

**Kami-sama sangat sayang pada kaa-san**

**Kini gelar telah kau raih**

**Perjuangan ini baru dimulai**

**Dan tak akan pernah selesai!**

**Perjalanan ini baru setengah telapak kaki**

**Dan langkahnya pun masih panjang untuk mencapai ujung-NYA**

**Kaa-san hanyalah perempuan kecil yang tak bisa apa apa kecuali memanjat doa disela kaa-san bekerja**

**Kaa-san harap kau jangan pernah menjual derita masa lalu untuk sebuah masa depan. Kehidupan adalah sekarang, masa depan adalah rancangan.**

**Selamat, anakku telah menjadi sarjana**

**Kaa-san, Uchiha Mikoto**

Air mata Sakura membasahi baju yang ia pegang erat erat itu. Ia baru tahu bahwa perempuan utama, perempuan yang selama ini ia cemburuinya, yang dirasakannya akan menjadi saingan, ibu dari orang yang dicintainya itu telah tiada.

Pagi itu, Sakura merasa dirinya sangat egois, tak pernah mau tahu bagaimana dan siapa keluarga Sasuke. Selain yang dia tahu Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha sukses. Dia tidak pernah bertanya siapa dan dimana ibunya.

Sebuah kesalahan besar telah dibuatnya, dia tertunduk, menyesal tentang kecemburuan yang membabi buta pada seseorang yang telah tiada. Dimana perasaanmu Sakura ? runtuknya pagi ini, dia menatap Sasuke yang masih berdiri memunggunginya ditepi jendela. Dipelukknya Sasuke dari belakang.

"Maafkan aku Sas. Maaf~"

"Masih cemburukah kau pada perempuan utamaku itu ?" Terdengar isakan tangis Sakura yang menyesakkan dada Sasuke yang tidak pernah tahan dengan tangisan perempuan.

"Maafkan aku~"

Sasuke membalikkan badan, memeluk erat calon pengganti kaa-san dihatinya itu. Dia mengusap air mata Sakura yang menetesi lengan kanannya.

"Jadikan ini airmata terakhirmu, bunda"

Sasuke manatap langit langit kamar, seakan bundanya tersenyum memberi restu. Pertunangan yang gagal, tergantikan oleh pernikahan yang sakral. Semua mengalir begitu saja. Sasuke mamaknai cinta putih Sakura dengan sungguh, seperti dia memaknai cinta tulus kaa-sannya dengan kukuh

.

.

.

.

.

Ibu adalah perempuan pertama, perempuan utama anaknya

Usahanya tak pernah surut untuk terus berjuang demi keberhasilan hidupnya

Sedihnya

Deritanya

Sakitnya

Takpernah ia tunjukkan agar anaknya merasa nyaman dengan keadaannya

Cinta sejak mengandung anaknya,

Membuatnya menjadi perempuan yang harus terus melindungi anaknya

Hingga menjadi manusia berguna

.

.

.

.

.

The end

Author note

Aku enggak mau komentar apa apa tentang fic ini, cuma mau bilang Mind to Review ?

Uchiha Dita Fullbuster


End file.
